DWRK
DWRK, broadcasting as 96.3 Easy Rock, is a music FM radio station of Easy Rock Network owned by Cebu Broadcasting Company (an affiliate of Manila Broadcasting Company) in the Philippines. The station is currently broadcasting from Star City Complex, Pasay City and its transmitter is located atop the BSA Twin Tower in Mandaluyong City. Sharing the same site with 90.7 Love Radio and 101.1 Yes FM. The main format of the station is lite rock music and OPM music. History 'RK 96 Real Radio' ACWS-United Broadcasting Network established RK 96 in 1980, playing Adult Contemporary music. It was headed by Mike Pedero, who established NU 107 in 1987. It competed with 99.5 RT, Magic 89.9, 101.1 Kiss FM, and other AC stations before reformatting in 1988. '96.3 WRocK' The station underwent rebranding and reformat as 96.3 WRocK with a Lite Rock format in 1988. The new format plays also love songs along with its lite rock songs. During the 1990's, it had a copyright infringement with 103.5 K-Lite with its use of the stinger " it's the true light rock" and "light rock with a kick". They also owned Ultravision 25 (now Net 25, owned by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation). During the 2000's until its acquisition by MBC, it hosted events and played music that inspired a generation up to October 26, 2008 when its DJ's aired the final edition of " Lite Rock Favorites of the Week" with DJs Cherry and Dylan Thomas.http://pakshet101.wordpress.com/2008/11/02/goodbye-963-wrock-thanks-for-the-memories/ On October 6, 2008, it has been announced that the Elizalde Group of Companies' Manila Broadcasting Company has purchased WRocK from the Hodreal's ACWS-UBN, for PhP229.6 million. Except for the acquisition price, further terms were not disclosed. However, radio guidelines dictate that an entity could declare no more than one station under its direct ownership; hence as MBC is the declared owner of 90.7 Love Radio, it could not be the declared owner of 96.3. As such, the frequency was assigned to MBC affiliate Cebu Broadcasting Company.Elizaldes’ Manila Broadcasting acquires 96.3 Wrock '96.3 Easy Rock' On October 26, 2008, WRocK signed off permanently on its frequency, but revived as an online station. After that, MBC scrapped all programs associated with WRocK, and even ACWS-UBN. The new "WRocK" played automated music and some liners from its new DJs. MBC tried its best to maintain DWRK's upscale and niche-market on-air identity and programming format as 96.3 WRocK from October 2008 to May 17, 2009, unlike many other stations which reformatted after being sold. On December 2008, its studios moved to the Star City Complex, Pasay next to its new sister stations. On May 18, 2009, DWRK rebranded as 96.3 Easy Rock, ending 20 years of broadcasting under the WRocK brand to reflect the change, while still maintaining its basic programming features enjoyed a huge audience base with its niche programming of easy listening and adult contemporary hits dubbed as lite rock. This was MBC's first venture into class A, B and C market, will now making them the number 1 lite rock music station in the country approached its station programming to seamlessly mix stations IDs, product commercials and music roster. Furthermore, on June 2012, Easy Rock made a lot of changes on its playlist, to make it quite similar to Love Radio's playlist. It has a flagship program called Remember Someone Today, aired every Monday from 6:00am-7:00pm, a program that playing a setected romantic mix of pure hit classic love songs from the 70s, 80s, 90s early 2000s, 2010s in a favorite classic songs from soft rock, alternative rock and pop rock songs, also with classic love songs and selected OPM classics. Since its launch, Rememeber Someone Today has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated Monday program. Sicne then, as increasing Easy Rock's ratings and now earning the #1 Lite Rock Music Station in Mega Manila. DJs 'Current' *Samantha Saturday 06:00-09:00 Monday-Friday 06:00-10:00 *Chloe Saturday 12:00-16:00 Monday-Friday 10:00-14:00 *Nick Saturday 16:00-20:00 Monday-Friday 14:00-18:00 *Cyndi Saturday 20:00-Sunday 23:59 Monday-Friday 18:00-23:59 Programs Sundays Automated Playlist (DJ Rest Day) Sunday Difference 06:00-19:00 - Offers a choice selection of all-time favorites, keeping the music sultry and sweet with hits from today's finest female vocal stylists with some OPM music. Mondays Remember Someone Today 06:00-19:00 - Every Monday, the station's classic love songs and highly-rated flagship program that playing a setected romantic mix of pure hit classic love songs from the 70s, 80s, 90s, early 2000s and 2010s sin a favorite classic songs from soft rock, alternative rock and lite rock songs, also with classic love songs and selected OPM classics. Tuesdays Wednesdays Thursdays Saturdays All Day Easy 06:00-18:00 Friday Classics 06:00-19:00 A special program on Friday featuring a steady mix of disco, pop, rock and new wave from the 80s and 90s as well as timeless hits with lite rock and classic love songs. Sundays Mondays Tuesdays Wednesdays Thursdays Fridays Saturdays Lite All Nite 18:00-06:00 Compilation CDs of 96.3 Easy Rock *Marlo Mortel: Marlo Mortel (IBC Records, 2014) (together with Jam 88.3, iDMZ 891 FM, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.5 Romance FM, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 97dot9 Home Radio Natural, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) *Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (IBC Records, 2014) (together with iDMZ 891 FM, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.5 Romance FM, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 97dot9 Home Radio Natural, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) *Veejay Aragon: Veejay Aragon (IBC Records, 2014) (together with Jam 88.3, iDMZ 891 FM, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.5 Romance FM, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 97dot9 Home Radio Natural, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) *Janella Salvador: Oh My Gee (IBC Records, 2014) (together with iDMZ 891 FM, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.5 Romance FM, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 97dot9 Home Radio Natural, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) *Pinoy Learns to Rock: Tamang Tama (IBC Records, 2014) (together with Jam 88.3, iDMZ 891 FM, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.5 Romance FM, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 97dot9 Home Radio Natural, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) *Josh Santana: Give Me A Chance (IBC Records, 2014) (together with 90.7 Love Radio, 93.5 Romance FM, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 97dot9 Home Radio Natural, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM, 103.5 K-Lite and Kapinoy FM 107.9) Easy Rock stations Easy Rock is also broadcast to 10 provincial stations in the Philippines. See also *All Day Easy and Lite All Nite on Easy Rock * List of Remember Someone Today on 96.3 Easy Rock *Friday Classics on Easy Rock * Sunday Difference on Easy Rock *The new 96.3 Easy Rock is #1 lite rock *96.3 Easy Rock turns 4th anniversary *Manila Broadcasting Company - Parent Company of Cebu Broadcasting Company. References External links *Official website *96.3 Easy Rock on Facebook *96.3 Easy Rock on Twitter Category:Aduit comtemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Manila Broadcasting Company Category:Metro Manila radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 2008